The Last Night
by Tianimalz
Summary: BBT oneshot. Rated for... unbearable Mushy-ness, LOL!


I do not own Teen Titans  
OR the song this one-shot is based off of;  
"Last Night" by Skillet.

POST-THINGS CHANGE

* * *

**_The Last Night_**

She stood there, the sun was setting already, and little light remained. In the swirling shade of the mountain side, her small frame blended well with the shadows. She wore her school uniform, the skimpy little blue skirt and white T-shirt, her stockings where gone however, and she was actually barefoot. He glanced to the side and saw her boots tumbled to the side. In her hands, she fiddled with his communicator, of which she had accepted at last, just the other week.

Her face was emotionless, yet so full. Turned away and staring out at the lake as sun sprays tickled at her face, but it only highlighted bags under her eyes. Her blonde hair was messy, and still. Even as he stepped from the shadows and into her sight, she pretended not to notice him. His green eyes looked to her hands, watching her small fingers move over the T-com again and again, then looked to her face for reaction, she had none.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked softly. She had reached him through the communicator last afternoon, and instructed him to meet her in this spot, where the cliff was just feet away and dropped into the lake.

Slowly she turned to him, her eyes took on emotion as they held invisible tears. "I don't know what to do..." She whispered.

He tilted his head to the side and dared a couple more steps. "What do you mean?"

Terra sighed and looked away and breathed out, as if trying to get rid of a heavy burden on her heart. "Everything." She spoke into the air, "I just don't know." There was a pause of confusion. And soon Beast Boy looked away from her and onto the lake as well. While the Tower stood away, glittering in the sunset. The blue lake turned orange, and glittering white and yellow. There was a strange chill in the air, but not the type that came from weather. It felt like emotion, chilled and frozen to the touch. It carried the stench of a burdened soul, tortured by the mind and weighed by the heart. It's deathly feel gave Beast Boy an uneasy feeling, and felt something within himself say that he was holding someone's future in his hands right now.

"So many memories..." She whispered next, airily and light, yet so heavy in tone. Beast Boy looked back to her and frowned.

"Good or bad?" He asked, his voice going into a whisper as well.

Terra grinned hauntingly. "Both." She looked down at the ground and shook her head lightly. Beast Boy watched her, as she slowly looked up at him, her pale face tanning in the orange light that managed to fill in the lines. "Look, I, just wanted to say bye, ya know?" She shrugged and looked away, this time into the desert. "I didn't want to disappear without an explanation... this time."

Beast Boy was so confused, he shook his head as well then took another step closer. "Why? ..." He looked around for a second. "Where are you-... Terra are you okay?" Beast Boy softened his voice even more as he watched a tear roll down her face.

"I just wanted to say bye... heh, I didn't want you to see me cry." She chuckled and wiped her eyes quickly, though still holding the T-com tightly. Beast Boy frowned further and finally reached her with a few more steps, setting his hands softly to her shoulders, he tilted his head to meet her eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered further.

"That's a lie," Beast Boy spoke, his voice ever soft. He looked down, to her hands. Feeling a force draw his gaze down. As the sun shaded small lines marking her arms, his brows tightened. Terra's eyes widened as she quickly looked down and gasped before yanking herself away and backing away. Her head bowed in shame, her wrists crammed against her chest in hiding. "Terra..." He trailed, watching her movements even closer, and with more caution as his heart yanked. "Show me..." He whispered.

Terra hesitated, clamming up tighter. Before slowly, with closed eyes she held her arms out upside down. Beast Boy eyed them, and walked closer, and held his breath as he took her hands into his. Lining her wrists where puffed scars, a shameful mark of self hate. He felt shock, then pain in his chest as he rubbed his thumbs over the markings and looked up at her. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Everyone says its just a phase... and I'll be fine." She sobbed, not looking at him. Her face cringed tight as she kept her face tilted down and to the side.

Beast Boy shook his head, then repeated himself. "That's a lie."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore... This was going to be the last night..." She admitted bitterly, shame hanging in her words.

He ached, and moved his hands up her arms and pulled her close. He held her shoulders, looking at her deeply as the sun finally set behind them. "Terra..." when she refused to look up, he deepened his voice. "Terra, look at me so I know you know." She turned up, her head dipped down but her eyes longingly reaching up towards him and held her breath. Beast Boy searched her face, taking in the aspects as the light finally dimmed all together and left darkness until the moon was to rise.

It wasn't in him to scorn her... that just wasn't how he did things. Instead he slowly grinned, his eye brows tilted at the ends and gave him a soft look that worked to break some tension. "You know what?" He whispered, leaning closer as he spoke. "This is the last night..."

Terra looked at him with confusion, her blue eyes looking over his face for the answer to solve her questions. Her face melded with her deeper emotions as she tried holding herself together. Though with shaky foundation, this was close to impossible, it showed as her face paled to match the scent of death. She waited for him to finish, blinking slowly in quiet hope that the words would bring a salvation.

Gripping her hands softly, Beast Boy held them up, his grin comforting. "This is the last night I want you to spend alone," he whispered. Terra shivered, her eyes closing for a second as she drew a breath. "I'll be everywhere you want me to be, and everything you need me to be... I wont let go, and I'll keep you safe."

Opening her eyes, Terra looked at him seriously, her brows tensing down to her nose as she studied his expression. But found no fault or lie within it, and at first his honestly burned her and left guilt. But at the same time it drew her in, she began to tremble, her weakness taking her down. Terra sobbed and broke her hands free from his grip, but no sooner had she done that then she flung them around his neck. Letting the tears run freely, in a sort of relief and joy she sobbed openly, leaning on his shoulder with her face tilted to his neck.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. He let out soothing mumbles, he then set his face to the side of her head and whispered softly to her. "It's your last night away from me."

* * *

Oh.. meh... gawd... THE MUSHY NESS!! AHH! IT BURNS ME AS I TYPE IT!

xD I just felt like writing some random one-shot while listening to one of my new fave bands, Skillet ;D I ALMOST wrote another Terra-suicide fic, but I figured I'd spare her this time, LOL! What can I say? She's fun to kill.

Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
